


Apology

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Original Character BDSM [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Mistress, Punishment, distance domination, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Slave t apologizes for his abscene both physically and mentally to his Mistress.





	

Stripped bare, he is lithe but corded muscle. His crotch is shaved though his chest remains hairy. His hair is short and his jaw is square. After positioning his iPad just so and opening the FaceTime app, he kneels. He takes a deep breath. Yes, he's ready to do this. He taps the button.

"Slave t," comes a voice that is an equal mix of surprise and excitement. "I hadn't expected to hear from you so soon. Especially...like this."

"Yes, Mistress K," says Slave t. "I'm sorry for...my absence."

Mistress K takes a deep breath. She sits up straighter, positioning the camera on her laptop so that she is looking down at her slave. She collects her thoughts so that she sounds as Dommely as she wants him to believe her. Mistress K says, "You're allowed to take time off for your own health, t. Mental health is health, too. I expect you to take good care of yourself."

"Yes, M--"

"Don't interrupt me," Mistress K says sharply, cutting off Slave t. She continues, "I'll let you know when it is your turn to speak again. You are allowed to take care of yourself. What you are not allowed to do is pull back from me in such a way that makes me feel unwanted or like I'm a bad Domme. You will show me the respect I deserve or next time it will be me casting you aside. Permanently. So I make myself clear? You may respond now."

"Yes, Mistress," says Slave t. "I'm sorry, Mistress." 

"Am I to understand that you contacting me like this, naked and on your knees, is your signal that you're ready to resume your service to me?" asks Mistress K. "Respond."

"Yes, Mistress," says Slave t. 

"Good. I'm glad. But I'm still going to punish you for making me feel the way you did. Are you free tonight? Respond," commands Mistress K.

"Yes, Mistress," responds Slave t.

"Good," says the Domme. "I want you to come over. Use your key. When you get inside, lock the door and immediately strip. You're not allowed clothes once you get here until I say otherwise. Then, I want you to crawl up the stairs and through the kitchen to my bedroom. When you get there you will knock and wait for me. I may make you wait quite a while. You may even here me pleasuring myself through the door. You'll just have to wait, you don't even deserve to watch right now. When I'm ready, I'll open the door. You won't speak until spoken to. You'll be on your best behavior and high protocol. You will take what ever punishment I choose at that time and you will thank me when I'm done. Do you understand? Respond."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Get your slave ass over here. I miss you!"


End file.
